


Reunions

by Arami_Heartilly (Sapphire_Princess)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Canon Divergent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kairi doesn't get kidnapped by Xemnas, M/M, Multi, Sorikai - Freeform, everyone in this is at least 18, i can't be the only one who doesn't trust Yen Sid, in which certain older adults cannot be trusted, which is how old i thought they were during this game anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Arami_Heartilly
Summary: After the defeat of the New Organisation XIII, everyone regroups and heads for Radiant Garden.Sora can barely stay awake; even with Riku and Kairi barely leaving his side, and none amongst their number have come out of this unscathed.Kairi finds herself reconsidering the move to Radiant Garden after they graduate school
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote almost all of this before the DLC but have only recently had time to proof it.  
> Posted in honor of Axel/Roxas day (Which I have been celebrating since 2007).

Finally, _finally_ , after so much pain and searching, training, and fighting and holding on to hope; he and Roxas and Xion are reunited. The person he loves above all others, and the friend whose loss he felt without knowing why.

They’ve all collapsed to their knees, holding onto each other as they cry and laugh, sobs of joy in and relief resonating between them. Axel has an arm around each of them as his mind tells its self over and over that they’re really, actually here.

It’s been so long, so very long. 

They and their friends are still not safe. Kairi’s near miss with Xemnas and Sora’s exhaustion - soul and heart deep - are as real as the dangerous mad man orchestrating this battle against them, against everything.

But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take this time to hold onto those he loves in the moment of respite that’s been granted to them.

Xion squeezes them both, reaches up to kiss Axel on the cheek, then Roxas’.

“I’ll make sure this place is safe,” she says, though both Axel and Roxas reach for her as she breaks away. 

Xion shakes her head. “You’re both too sweet to ask but I want to give you a moment together.”

“Xion…”

“Axel, it’s fine. I won’t leave this… area,” she says with a smile.

Xion summons her keyblade and starts to walk about the space; her eyes flick towards them every now and again but she has a soft smile on her face when she does.

Axel straightens and turns back to Roxas, who’s smiling at him shyly. His cheeks are turning pink and his hand is still warm on Axel’s waist.

“Hi.”

“Welcome back, Roxas,” he says softly and gathers him into his arms until they’re pressed chest to chest - Roxas’ feet almost off the ground. He has his hands fisted in the back of Axel’s jacket and Axel has one hand in Roxas’ hair, the other tight around his waist.

“I love you,” Roxas says into Axel’s jacket. “I love you and I missed you and I’m so sorry I ever left.”

Axel shakes his head. “You did what you thought you had to do. We didn’t know we were being played by the Organisation in the way we were, or Ansem the Wise. And I couldn’t give you your answers.”

“I didn’t need them. I just didn’t know it at the time.”

They make just enough space between them to look at each other. Axel takes in the beautiful, beautiful blue of Roxas’ eyes, his blonde hair - a different shade to Ven’s, now he’s seen them both well enough to compare. He’s every bit the person he has loved for so long, the reason he knew - despite the lies they were fed - that they did have hearts, they could love and care and feel.

“I love you too, you know,” he says. “And I’ve done everything I could to bring you home.”

Roxas’ smile gets brighter and he lifts a hand to Axel’s face, stroking his fingers along his cheeks.

“I know. So did Sora. As soon as he realised what had happened he wanted me to be my own person again. He needs more credit than he gets.” He laughs. “I can’t believe I said that.”

Axel smiles, leaning his face into Roxas’ palm.

“Your tattoos are gone.”

“Hmm, yeah. They didn’t stop my tears and I’m not ashamed of them anymore,” he explains, remembering his conversation with Saix the night before and the afternoons and evenings he’s spent talking with Kairi.

“I didn’t know that’s why you had them, I should have asked,” he looks regretful and Axel feels a twinge of pain in his chest.

“It’s alright, Roxas, there’s so much we can tell each other now.”

“If we defeat the new Organisation XIII,” Roxas says, but this time he doesn’t sound sad.

“There’s always some maniac trying to destroy the worlds. We’ll beat them.”

“Together, this time,” Roxas agrees, his hand now on the back of Axel’s neck, bringing his mouth down to meet his.

“Together.”

And for the first time since the morning Roxas left and didn’t come back, he kisses him.

Warmth sparks between them as their mouths meet and Axel gives himself over to it. His fingers fist in blonde hair and he feels Roxas lift himself up with magic to kiss him harder, deeper. There’s passion and desperation with an undercurrent of relief and joy. Because they are not doomed to be apart always and they do deserve to have their own lives, their own hearts, and bodies.

And Axel, who has desperately wanted this, can barely take it in even as he kisses Roxas again and again, tips his head to the side and makes it deeper as Roxas’ tongue moves against his.

They’re both crying again when they settle against each other afterwards, breath coming in gasps against black fabric and blonde hair. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Roxas tells him. “Or Xion, not for a long time.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

They share a smile then turn to Xion, calling her back over to them.

“Now that you’re both back,” Axel says. “There are some things I should probably explain. Things I’m not sure make sense, but I have pictures, so that’s something.” He pulls out the phone he’d been given in Yen Sid’s tower - with the hand not still around Roxas - and gestures to a cleared area with stones they can sit on as he tries to explain.

***

“So… was I Ventus’ nobody or Sora’s?” Roxas asks, staring at the picture. 

“I have no idea, neither does he,” Axel tells him.

“You asked?” Xion giggles.

“Hey! Of course I did. A friend I made a year before I became a nobody looks almost exactly the same as Roxas? Too weird to just be a coincidence, but he doesn’t know either and everyone seems to think this is fine. It’s so confusing.”

Roxas nods. “I can’t imagine holding my keyblade like that, looks painful.”

Axel shrugs. “Apparently it’s the most comfortable way for him. He does want to meet you, Roxas.”

“I’m sure he will before this is all over.” Roxas shakes his head. “I’ve spoken to Sora, in his dreams, though I don’t think he remembers, and I’m worried about him.”

“Me too,” Xion admits.

“He has all of us to fight with him; we’ll make sure he’s okay,” Axel tells them, not comfortable admitting that for a while there, according to Sora and Kairi, they were all dead. “Even if I don’t have a keyblade anymore.”

“Axel, they’re not lost that easily,” Roxas says.

“It’s true,” Xion adds. “Or I wouldn’t have mine again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Try and summon it,” Roxas encourages. “I haven’t seen it.” Which is true. Roxas, Kairi and Xion fought whilst Axel stayed back and looked after Sora. He’d been badly hurt helping Kairi after she broke free from Xemnas… not that Axel had been much better at the time, but he could still summon the fire he’d always had and that was something.

“Guys… I’m not sure I even need to anymore, there’s enough of us.” He scratches the back of his neck, nervous and uncertain.

“Just try,” Xion encourages and Roxas nods.

“Well okay, but if it doesn’t work…”

Roxas shakes his head and Axel sighs.

“If you insist.” He closes his eyes and remembers the feel of his keyblade in his hands, the weight, and the stream of fire always within it. With it he had joined the right side and trained tirelessly to be here, to do this.

He feels the spark between his fingers and then there it is; as though it never left.

Roxas and Xion both look pleased.

“It suits you,” Roxas tells him as he admires it.

“What’s it called?” Xion asks.

“Um, my keyblade? I don’t know.”

“Axel, you name literally everything and tell everyone ‘got it memorised?’ yet you haven’t named this?” Roxas asks, affectionally exasperated.

“Well, I couldn’t decide whether I wanted to be called Axel or Lea for a while, I guess I was too preoccupied.”

“You could name it after your chakrams?” Roxas suggests.

“I could,” Axel agrees. “But I can still summon them as well and it might get confusing.”

Xion is giggling again, eyes bright and happy, hopeful for the first time in so, so long.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

“Hmm, probably.” He dismisses it with a silent thank you and brings them both in for another hug. Their reprieve will be over soon and the final battles will to be upon them.

***

Afterward, when they finally make it back to the Keyblade Graveyard, everyone is alive but in various stages of health.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had faced Xehanort’s final attempt at victory without the others; the world they’d been lured to turning out to be a trap, one that benefitted them as much as it threatened.

It’s over now and they’re are being tended by Donald and Aqua; the best healers amongst them. Even if it’s a skill Donald doesn’t like admitting to having.

The King is in conversation with Yen Sid, and Terra, his eyes flashing over to the trio from Destiny Islands every few minutes; as worried about them as everyone else is.

It would seem Xemnas’ attempt to take out Kairi was a deliberate move because she’s both a princess of light and a keyblade wielder; as well as whatever she is to Riku and Sora. 

Xehanort took the full force of his fury out on them and although they won, recovery will take time.

Ven is talking with Roxas a small distance away and Goofy is stood standing guard with Xion so Axel has time to look around and try to order his thoughts.

He still thinks some of this is ridiculous and absurd. When Ven and Sora had told him about Vanitas he almost lost it but life seems to be both hard, beautiful, and sometimes inexplicably strange. 

He hopes Isa is finding his way back home and wonders if, maybe, he, Roxas, and Xion can help Isa find the girl Axel knows his friend had started to love in those years before they were frozen in age and time. He hopes so.

Roxas and Xion seem to understand him wanting to still be close to his oldest friend, and both expect he’ll join them in Twilight Town.

Then there’s Kairi, who he’s become so close to it hurts to see her in pain and to know that soon they won’t see each other every day. He doesn’t want to lose the close friendship they now have but she deserves her time with the boys she loves and Axel doesn’t want them separated again either.

***

“Axel?” Aqua asks, coming over to him.

“Hm, sorry, yes?” Axel asks.

“They’re going to be okay. Sora’s been through a lot; freeing Ven, Roxas, and Xion from his heart took a lot of power… not to mention everything else he’s been through.” She meets Axel’s eyes appraisingly and, seemingly satisfied with what she sees adds. “I don’t know why he hasn’t been made a Master yet. He learnt the Power of Waking and he’s certainly good enough.” She sits down at Axel’s side, looking to Ven and Roxas for a moment with a familiar and baffled smile on her face. “I’ve come to understand that even some on the side of the light hide their motives from the rest of us and I wish they wouldn’t. They’ve put so much pressure and strain on him…. it makes me regret not being around to help train you all.”

Axel shakes his head. “Wasn’t your fault, those same people you were just talking about? I’ve had my fair share of problems because of them. And I know they were doing the right thing… but Kairi and Riku have told me about the Mark of Mastery Sora and Riku faced and I’ve gotta tell you; I’m not sure I want to go through that.”

“It’s not.” Aqua says, her voice firm. “The Mark of Mastery is nothing like that at all. The Power of Waking was needed to free me, Roxas, and the others but not to become a Keyblade Master. I don’t understand why you’ve been told that. Though any Master can choose their own test, so I suppose Yen Sid though it would help.”

“Aqua, there is very little of this that I understand.”

She laughs and it’s a warm, rich sound. He finds he likes her more immediately. 

“We all need to get home and rest, all of us, but afterwards, if you’d like, you’d all be welcome to join me, Tera, and Ven and train with us for a while. Merlin is an excellent teacher, but there are a few things we’d like to share with you.”

“If you were to, I don’t know, offer Mark of Mastery exams, I’m right in thinking I don’t have to fall asleep and risk death?”

“No.” She laughs again, this time with a darker edge to it. “Not at all.”

“Good.”

***

They all pile into a gummi ship and head for Radiant Garden.

They are welcomed with open arms and offered places to stay and rest. Aqua is reunited with her keyblade and she cries as she accepts it from Ienzo; who looks a little shy to be in front of so many people at once.

Roxas seems happy enough to be around the man who once imprisoned him inside a computer, but then used that data to bring his physical form back… so Axel isn’t too wary for too long. And Ansem does give him an apologetic nod before he leaves them in peace, which is something.


	2. Sunset and Sunrise

“You’re worried, aren’t you,” Roxas states from where he’s sat resting against the headboard. Axel is sat within the v of his legs. One of Roxas’ arms is wrapped around him, his other hand in his hair. If Axel turns his head he can kiss him but their lips are already swollen and this is more than enough. 

Plus, they’ve already shared a shower together, having discovered that Radiant Garden’s water pressure is as good as the Castle’s had been. And there was enough space for them both, which he thinks is why Kairi gave them _this_ room. 

Xion is on one side with Aqua, who wanted to give Ven some time with his older brother. Kairi, Riku, and Sora are on the other. 

“About what?” Axel asks, bringing his mind back to Roxas’ question.

“Kairi.”

Axel sighs, feeling Roxas squeeze his waist. “She’s become my best friend, strange as that might sound. She was searching for the people she loves the most and so was I, the first time we met. I should have been kinder but I didn’t know how.”

“It’s okay, Axel. You’ve always had a big heart you just didn’t know what to do with it back then.” Roxas turns and kisses Axel’s cheek. “Sora always wanted me to be my own person. He never accepted what he was told about me being a part of him and I felt his anger sometimes; anger he wouldn’t express outside of his darkest moments. He was frustrated about how often he had to be separated from Kairi and Riku, how vague some of the things he was told were…. I agree with him.”

“So do I. Merlin gave me and Kairi the best education he could; magic, fighting, even made sure we completed our school work, mostly Kairi’s but I passed some magic exams I don’t think are offered in her high school with her. But Sora and Riku had to hit the ground running.” He sighs. “I don’t like it, Roxas. Even when they finally, finally told us everything we had barely any time to get to grips with it; and did you know Sora has a Cricket that lives in his hood?”

Roxas laughs. “Jimmeny? Yeah.”

“Does everyone know?”

“Either that or nothing surprises them anymore. Ven told me that they were once given tickets to visit King Mickey’s world. He said there’s ice cream and rides and puzzles there.”

“Huh.”

“Axel, go and check on them, see if Kairi needs a friend.”

He tenses; still worried that this will somehow turn out to be a dream and Roxas will vanish again.

“I’ll go next door to see Xion and Aqua for a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

Roxas chuckled in his ear. “Yes, Axel. Go on.”

***

He finds Kairi sitting on the balcony of her room, the large doors are open out into the night so there’s no barriers between her, Sora, and Riku. It’s far enough away that Axel knows they can talk without being overheard.

“Hey, Kairi,” he says as he hops the partition wall and sits beside her.

“Hello, Axel. I didn’t think I’d see you.”

He shrugs. “Roxas told me to head over if I was that worried.” He smiles. “Some things never change.”

Kairi tips her head to rest on his shoulder for just a moment. “I know what you mean.”

“How are you three?”

She offers him a smile picks at invisible threads on her pyjama sleeve.

“I think we’re okay.” She looks back behind her and Axel can see Riku sat watching over a sleeping Sora. “We’re all going to need time to recover, Sora longer than us.” She bites her lip the way he’s seen her do so often when writing to Sora.

“Aqua told me he’ll be alright and he has the two of you - as well as the rest of us.”

Kairi nods. “I know. I’m just so glad he’s safe, that we’re all safe, mostly.” She knows about Isa and they’re all quietly worried about Demyx - Ienzo most of all - who’s once again vanished. Axel hopes that when he comes back, it’s with his heart… and a name he can pronounce. He tells this to Kairi and she laughs.

“I’m really going to miss you,” she tells him.

“Miss me? We have these… phone things now and we’ll visit. You’re my training partner and I have it on good authority if we choose to become Keyblade Masters, which we will, we won’t have to go through what Riku and Sora did.”

Kairi turns and looks up at him, her eyes glassy with tears but her smile warm and genuine. 

“Thank you, Axel. Sometimes you know just the right thing to say.”

“Hey, it’s the truth.”

She grins. “I know, that’s why it’s so reassuring.”

“We’ll be here for a few days at least, then we move to Twilight Town. Seems like we already have some good friends there now,” he says. He’d received messages from Olette, Pence, and Hayner that afternoon. Apparently Pence does remember them now and they think it must be something to do with Xion coming back. They won’t know for certain until Naminé wakes up, but it’s pretty likely.

Kairi nods but goes back to fiddling with her pyjamas as she looks out onto the night of a world they were both born to but don’t consider home.

“Kairi, if there’s something else you want to talk about we can.”

She seems to consider for a moment but then says, “There’s something wrong with Sora’s heart. That’s why the members of new Organisation XIII kept telling him he couldn’t go any further. None of them expected him to survive this; and not just because they thought they’d win.” She bunches her hands inside her sleeves. “Ansem the Wise knows this and he knew it when he kidnapped Roxas to force him back inside Sora.” She shakes her head. “It’s so confusing that we can’t work it all out yet, but Sora has a special gift. There are those he’s willingly used it to save, like Ventus…”

“But there are those who’ve taken advantage of it; Ansem the Wise, amongst others.”

“Yeah. They’ve told us not to worry and wait a few days and I know they’ve done so much to atone, but they used him like a tool to fix their mistakes for them. And Yen Sid is always keeping things from us - pushing Sora into a test I think he knew might fail. And I know I should be relieved because we’re all alive… but Sora’s done so much to help everyone and it makes me so angry to think of what he’s been put through.” She shakes her head, looking like she’s fighting to get any more words out.

“C’mere,” Axel says and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure Roxas and Xion won’t mind staying here longer if it will help?”

But Kairi shakes her head. “Goofy and Donald said the same but they have family they haven’t seen in months. I’m going to talk to Aqua about it in the morning if Sora’s okay staying with just Riku.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Our hearts are compensating for the damage to his.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, it’s not as though me and Riku wouldn’t want to be sharing a bed with him anyway, but…”

She’s crying now, silently.

“Hey, hey, Kairi. It’s going to be okay,” Axel says as he wraps her into a tight hug.

She burrows into his arms and sobs quietly as Axel rubs her back to soothe her.

***

When he comes back to his room, Roxas is sat up waiting for him.

Axel slips underneath the covers and settles easily into Roxas’ warmth.

“How are they?”

“Exhausted, angry and upset,” Axel says, nuzzling Roxas’ chest as his hair is stroked in familiar - and much missed - patterns.

“Is there anything we can do?” Roxas asks, sinking down into the sheets and taking Axel with him. They move until they’re more comfortably wrapped up together, legs intertwined underneath the blankets. “Besides be here for them.”

“I don’t think so, no. It’ll take time, I think. And you know Sora - he normally has so much energy that this will be hard for him.”

He’s so tired he can barely keep his eyes open, but he wants to stay within Roxas’ arms, enjoying how it feels to have him with him again for along as he can.

“Axel, you can sleep. We’ll both be right here in the morning.”

“Hmmm,” he agrees. “Love you, Rox.”

“Love you too, Axel.”

***

Kairi, having messaged Aqua the night before to confirm a time, checks her phone.

“How long do you have?” Riku asks sleepily.

“Half an hour.” She puts it down and crawls back into bed. She’s ready and dressed; only her boots wait for her by the door.

Sora, awake but barely, lifts his arm up to allow her to sink back down against him. She kisses his cheek and snuggles in, smiling at Riku when he puts his arm over her’s on Sora’s chest and strokes her hair with his fingers.

More than anything she wants to stay right where she is; safely in the arms of the two people she loves above all else and others. They had barely more than a few months at home before they were thrust out into the worlds again. And for Kairi it’s been longer, in some ways, than it has for either of them. But she had Axel with her and it was worth it; learning to fight and gaining a best friend. Now the fight is over, even if they’d all almost died at least twice.

When she closes her eyes she sees the rage on Xemnas’ face when she’d cast Holy and thrown him off. Kairi is so tired of being treated like a commodity of Sora and Riku’s; she’s not here to be kidnapped or used as bait. Xemnas learned the hard way.

“Hey,” Riku says. “It’s okay, it’s over now.” She can tell he believes it, probably because the King had meant it too when he’d said so on the way here.

She nods and doesn’t say what they’re both thinking because the whole reason she’s leaving this bed and her two boys is to make sure they can recover properly. 

“I love you both so much,” she says instead. 

“We love you too, Kairi,” mumbles Sora, squeezing his arms around her and Riku.

“He’s right,” Riku agrees. “It’ll be easier when we get home.”

She’s not sure in which way he means it. They’ll be able to go back and finish the rest of the school year; Riku dropped down to their grade after everything he went through. Given that she’s pretty much already finished she can help Sora catch up. She wonders if their unspoken agreement to leave the Islands when they graduate still stands. They’d always pictured coming back to Radiant Garden… but now she isn’t so sure.

She lies with them for a little longer, then sits up, kisses both Riku and Sora, and gets out of bed.

“Kairi,” Sora calls, sitting up and blinking. “It’s cold outside, take my jacket.”

She looks up at him as she tightens the buckle on her boot.

“I’ll be fine,” she tells him, knowing magic will help to keep her warm if she needs it.

“I know, but please take it.”

“Okay,” she agrees, Riku looks as confused as she is. 

She checks the pockets and finds them empty and carefully puts her hood inside his, then turns to go.

“Here,” Riku says and she turns and catches something from him. It’s wrapped up so she puts it in her pocket.

“Anything else?” she asks with a smile.

“Could you bring chocolate back with you?” Sora asks.

“Sure, okay.” With a wink and an over-bright smile for Sora, Kairi heads out.

***

Aqua meets her at the door to their wing of rooms and together they walk down through the gardens in the direction of the town.

“Thank you for meeting me,” Kairi says.

“I’m glad you asked, especially since I can see something is troubling you.”

“It’s Sora. And everything else. I feel like they still haven’t told us everything and I’m worried we’re going to get dragged off somewhere yet again. Riku is too, even though he won’t say it out loud and Sora thinks this is all over…”

“It’s okay to be worried, Kairi. None of us knew what was really going on until we put all the pieces together. Not even Mickey, or Yen Sid; though the latter never says anything when he doesn’t. And there’s a lot to fix and heal.”

Kairi looks up at Aqua and sees the worry flash across her own face. Aqua has suffered endless isolation surrounded by darkness for years but refused the darkness and kept it together the longest as far as Kairi is concerned. She has Ven and Terra back, who each have their own pain and trauma to heal, but together they should be able to do so eventually. Especially now they have everyone else as well.

“Should we get breakfast?” Aqua says as they reach the town.

Kairi nods and they buy porridge with fruit, and pastries to take back with them. They also buy chocolate and ice cream; keeping the latter frozen with magic as they store them.

They carry it and two cups of tea back to the gardens where they sit down to eat. It is windy and Kairi is glad of the jacket but she still doesn’t know why Sora had asked her to wear it, or what it is Riku had thrown to her, perhaps they just wanted to give something of theirs to keep with her. The thought warms her heart but makes her a little sad at the same time.

“Sora has the kind of power I haven’t seen before,” Aqua says, once most of their porridge has been eaten. “You’re a princess of heart so I know you’ll understand some of this, but Sora has a natural aptitude for the keyblade as well as helping others. 

“There aren’t many that can both literally offer up parts of their heart to others and hold so many others within their own. Sora can do both.”

“He held my heart when our world fell to darkness. It stayed with him and my body went with Riku. But he didn’t know how to unlock it so he used a dark keyblade.”

Aqua nods. “I read about that. You brought him back to himself with your power.”

Kairi sips her tea and looks at the floor. “I did what I could.”

“You saved him, Kairi. The three of you seem to save each other whenever it is you need it.”

“Is that what we’re doing now?”

Aqua looks at her. “Yes. You may not have the same special power Sora has but you’ve all been sharing your hearts in another way for a long time.”

“Because we’re in love with each other?”

“Yes. Friendship shouldn’t be underestimated either so it would be good to be around by as many friends as possible for at least the next few days.”

“So he’ll recover?”

Aqua puts her hand on her shoulder. “Of course he will. It will take a long time, a few months at least, but he won’t lose his keyblade or his magic, not like he has before - I read about that too.”

“Oh.” Kairi bites her lip and takes a deep breath. 

“It’s okay, whatever you want to ask me, you can.”

“It’s not a simple question to ask,” she admits.

“There so few things that are simple, Kairi. But I wish things had been different, that me and Terra and Ven had been there for all of you, had trained you, and taught you everything you needed to know… but things were already on a much darker path before that that I don’t think we could have done much at all to change it.”

“How did things get like this?” 

“I’m not sure. Even Master Erauqs said things used to be simpler, easier. Then The Keyblade wars took place and keyblades became rarer and rarer until only a few masters existed to train up students and send out into the worlds and look after the light.” She shakes her head. “But I’ve learned there is more to it; light and dark can both exist in balance and there’s nothing wrong or unnatural about it.”

“The King tells Riku that all the time,” Kairi says. “He knows it now but there are times when he still doesn’t think he’s as vital or important as me or Sora. Becoming a Master has helped him but I don’t think it ever really goes away. Like my fear of being left behind again.”

“I don’t think Sora or Riku would.”

“I don’t mean them; we’ve made a promise, it’s why Riku came to get me after the Mastery exam. He said he wanted to keep me from harm but more than that he wanted to give me the chance to keep myself safe because he and Sora know how strong I am.”

“You are strong, all of you. Axel, Roxas, and Xion as well. I know there are others that helped to bring us all back - friends in Twilight Town and this world too. It will take time, Kairi, for all of us, but we’re going to be okay now that we all have each other.”

Kairi can feel how much Aqua believes it, how much faith she has in all of them. And it easier her fears and worries; they really aren’t alone in this anymore and there are others who’s authority they can turn to without following with blind faith.

***

They walk back up to the castle.

Terra and Ven meet them in the courtyard, greeting Kairi warmly before taking Aqua with them.

She takes a moment to open the small parcel Riku had given her before she left, smiling when she opens it.

It’s the thalassal shell charm she’d made for him when he was away and had left it in his hands before they parted at the Tower. Sora’s has been in her chest pocket, cleverly hidden within her dress.

She drops ice cream and pastry off with Axel, Roxas, and Xion before letting herself into her own room.

She kicks off her boots and finds Sora and Riku dressed and sitting on top of the covers. Sora is watching something on his phone and Riku is staring out of the open balcony doors.

They make room for her, squeezing her in a warm hug and settling down together.

Sora helps himself to the chocolate and the pastries - but only after Riku has taken his share from the bag.

“Everything okay with Aqua?” Riku asks.

“Yeah,” she tells him. “I think it is.”


	3. Gardens

They all head out into Radiant Garden in the afternoon. The King and most of the others have returned home but they’re only a phone call or a message away, which they’re all grateful for.

“You look good, Axel,” Kairi comments when she sees him.

“Well, if Roxas and Xion weren’t going to wear their coat I figured I should finally change out of mine,” he tells her, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

“I still don’t understand why you were so attached to that thing,” Roxas says. “This looks so much better.”

Xion laughs, shaking her head at Roxas. “He likes the way he looks in it - it was tailored to him.”

Roxas looks between her and Axel, whose face, he knows, is turning the same red as his hair.

“I look great in that coat, okay?” He’s kind enough not to mention Demyx and his shoulder pads or Luxord and his massive sleeves.

Roxas leans closer and skirts his hand underneath Axel’s jacket. “I think you look pretty good in this too.” Fire sparkles in his blue eyes and Axel swallows, suddenly grateful the shirt is so loose. 

He stares down at Roxas who has mischief written all over this face.

Axel wraps an arm around his shoulder and whispers, “You can do whatever you want to me in or out of this later.”

It has the added effect and Roxas, suddenly in a similar state to Axel glares at him.

“Well played, Axel.”

“We’ll see.” He smirks and kisses Roxas just above the collar of his shirt.

***

Riku holds Sora’s hand in his right and Kairi’s in his left. She can tell he’s quietly happy about it, whereas Sora, who has perked up a bit since breakfast, a long nap, then lunch and another nap, is brimming with happiness.

As laid back and relaxed as Destiny Islands is with most things, they’re not sure how okay they’ll be with the three of them in a relationship - if they ever notice. 

The heartless have been banished from this world for months now so, though a part of all of them is always on their guard, they’re all there to enjoy it, rather than fight.

To see a world and its people safe and well - a place that’s rebuilt and recovered - is a good thing.

Aqua is walking with Xion and Roxas, Terra is near them but clearly lost in his own thoughts, and Axel is talking to Ven. Their easy friendship is clear to see, even though it’s so odd how much Ven and Roxas look alike.

“And none of this is familiar to you?” Sora asks for the 7th time that afternoon - Kairi’s been counting.

“No, not really. It’s all vaguely familiar. I only really remember the library in the castle and my grandmother.”

“Sora, if you could remember things from when you were that young you’d have remembered Ven and Aqua,” Riku chides gently. He has finally remembered Terra, but Kairi knows why that was so hard. He was who Riku was waiting for the night this all started - the person who was supposed to take them all away from Destiny Islands. 

She squeezes his hand tighter as they both wait for Sora’s response.

“Okay, yeah, fair enough.”

***

“So,” Roxas says, sitting opposite Ventus. “I guess I have you to thank for me and Axel becoming friends in the first place.”

Ven chuckles. “I suppose so. Though the rest of it was nothing to do with me.” He winks at Roxas who tries to hide his embarrassment. 

Up close they are different, hair colour and height, variations in how they walk and stand and talk; Like twins separated at birth who’ve grown up independently of each other.

“Did Vanitas really look like Sora?” Roxas asks, unable to leave it any longer.

“Oh, that, yeah. It really freaked me out at first, you know? I’d been asleep in his heart for so long and the whole time he was the kind, sweet little boy who’d given me a safe place to rest. Then I see him and he looks like the person who tried to kill me.”

Roxas winces; remembering the fight he’d pulled Sora into when Axel faded before their eyes.

“It’s alright though; Sora’s Sora - I knew he wasn’t Vanitas.”

He smiles at that. “True.”

“And we might be related,” Ventus adds. “I don’t know where I actually came from, maybe we’re all connected that way.” He shrugs. “Doesn’t matter, I’m just glad I got to meet you. Lea… Axel was fighting and training hard to get you back.”

Roxas pushes his food around the plate with his fork.

“I’m so happy that he did but at the same time… I left him and part of me will always feel awful for that. I loved him but I still left because I wanted to know who I was and I thought he knew.”

“He didn’t.”

“No, he didn’t. He thought I was Sora’s nobody after he thought I might be yours.”

“But you became your own person because you learnt friendship and love,” Ven says with a seriousness that belies the words. 

Roxas nods.

“I had a similar experience growing up with Aqua and Terra. Apparently I was blank when I first got to them. They’re… to me, they’re my older brother and sister and their love, along with our Master’s, allowed me to be me in the end.” He smiles. “Your other is just much kinder than mine was.”

Axel and Xion come over to join them, taking up the other two seats at their table in the castle dining room. Axel next to Roxas and Xion next to Ventus.

Axel kisses him on the forehead. “I can tell you apart with my eyes closed,” he tells them all with a shrug.

Roxas smiles at him, not bothering to point out they’re dressed differently anyway.

***

They’re all finally starting to feel rested after dinner. Kairi, Riku, and Sora head off with the others to the castle bathhouse - newly renovated and wonderful.

Axel and Roxas decline the invitation and head back to their room.

It isn’t late and the wink that Kairi gives them before she closes the door lets them know they’re not being that subtle.

Even so, Roxas makes sure he’s on his best behaviour until the door is locked behind them and soundproofing spells have been set on their room - sound can travel in but not out unless there’s an emergency.

He even takes off his shoes and trousers without hurry, followed by his jacket. Axel, wordlessly does the same until they’re standing there in their shirts - unzipped, unbuttoned - and underwear.

Yesterday afternoon they’d been all over each other the moment the door had closed behind them. They’d cried and kissed, stripped, and rutted against each other on the bed as if they’d never be able to again. The emotion of it all was intense, even in the shower afterwards.

But it feels different now; lighter and happier. He’s still overwhelmed with love and affection for Axel, but it doesn’t quite feel like it could slip away again within seconds. At least not now. 

Roxas offers his hand to Axel and uses it to pull him closer. He doesn’t stop until his arms are wrapped around his waist underneath his new shirt and Axel’s arms are firm around him.

“I want to strip you and fuck you,” he says. “But I also want us to stay like this. And I want to talk.”

He feels Axel press kisses into his hair.

“We can do all of those things, Roxas, in whatever order you want.”

He nods and pushes himself up, kissing Axel as his hands slide up his back and hold onto his shoulders. Axel smiles against his mouth meeting him kiss for kiss until they become long and languid.

They help each other strip off their remaining clothes and climb into bed, the sheets pulled up and around them as they wind their legs together and hold each other close.

For a while they share soft kisses as arousal simmers between them, warm and wonderful but not overwhelming.

Roxas feels Axel’s finger stroke his cheek. “Hey, Rox, are you alright?”

He blinks his eyes open.

“You’re crying.”

Roxas had tried to tell himself maybe the tears were Axel’s, but this just confirms that they’re his.

“It’s okay,” Axel assures him and Roxas lets him fold him into his arms, his head burrowing into Axel’s neck.

“I’m so sorry, Axel.”

“It’s alright, I told you, none of us knew what kind of mess we were caught up in. And if I hadn’t gone after you it would have been a lot worse.”

“You know I wanted to go back with you.”

“I do. That’s why I promised to save you and bring you home.”

Roxas shuffles back so he can see Axel’s face.

“Your name was the first thing I said when I came back,” Axel says, his eyes earnest and beautiful and green. “And every morning when I woke up without you.”

Roxas presses their foreheads together. “I love you, Axel. From everything I know I wouldn’t be here without you. You learnt to wield a keyblade, you trained.”

“You gave me the strength to choose the right side. You and Xion, even if none of us remembered her until she came back.”

“I’m glad we do now - however it happened - when she faded I realised I could feel sadness. I already knew I could love.”

“Because of me?” Axel asks, a shyly confident smile on his face.

Roxas rolls his eyes. “Of course because of you. I don’t sleep with just anyone.”

“Neither do I.”

Their eyes meet and Roxas feels the current running between them spike.

Axel’s lips twitch up in the corners just as Roxas presses their mouths together, his fingers tangling in red-red hair.

Axel meets him kiss for kiss, and before long they’re rocking against each other, fingers in hair or spread open on backs to keep them as close as they can be.

“Can I?” Roxas asks, taking a gulp of air before continuing to kiss his way up Axel’s neck.

“Literally all yours, Roxas.”

He chuckles against fever-hot skin and rolls them over so that Axel is on his back and he’s above him.

He pushes himself up until he’s looking down at shining green eyes, flushed cheeks, and hair spread wide over the pillow. Axel’s arms and chest are whipcord muscles and he’s wonderfully strong, angular but smooth and warm. Real and alive and everything, everything…

Roxas’ erection takes a back seat as he admires Axel beneath him, tracing magic across his skin to hear him moan and sigh. There are scars there now, some freshly healed after their last battle and others older.

“Training,” Axel tells him. “Superficial.”

Roxas runs his fingers over them. None of the ones he acquired as a nobody have transferred over but he knows where they were and he goes over those as well.

Axel makes a low keening sound so Roxas moves a hand down, stroking behind his balls down to his entrance.

It’s the work of a few moments if you know the right spells. He remembers when they discovered them on a mission to Twilight Town; they were in a book shop and they’d taken the spellbook, leaving munny on the counter of the closed shop.

Axel’s head tips back against the pillow and his neck arches. Roxas sinks down and kisses his adam's apple then his mouth, their cocks rubbing together with the motion.

“Please, Rox, I’m good and I want-”

Roxas kisses him again, fiercely, as he raises himself up on shaking legs.

“Fuck,” he mutters, sitting up to align them properly.

Axel’s chest shakes with laugher but he spreads his legs and helps. It’s been a long time, longer for Axel, Roxas thinks, even if for him it feels like forever.

He lines himself up and presses in slowly, watching Axel’s eyes as they’re joined together. When he can’t go any further, he drops down again and feels the shudder go through Axel. 

Strong legs come up around him and he feels Axel’s ankles cross and rest against his lower back.

Roxas steadies himself on his elbows and locks his eyes with Axel. They hold nothing back from each other, no secrets, no lies or omissions. And this time there’s no tears obscuring their vision. He rubs their noses together, kissing Axel softly, parting his lips and licking into his mouth as he starts to move inside him.

Axel’s groan reverberates against his lips and he smiles, allowing some of the sound to escape.

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Roxas asks, unable to stop kissing Axel; his mouth, cheek, jaw… down to his throat as he keeps up a slow but steady pace.

“Roxas, I can tell you right now that nothing hurts.” One of his hands curls in Roxas’ hair. There’s an intense look of relief in his eyes when Roxas looks at him, stuttering his hips as he takes it in. He knows it’s because they’re reunited, and they’ve both been through so much. 

Roxas picks up the pace a little but doesn’t stop the long push and pull of it, the intense feeling whenever he enters Axel fully after almost pulling out. If he could he’d thrust and thrust and thrust until no one could separate them, but this, this is…

“I love you,” he tells him. 

Axel’s smile breaks as he keens and moans. “Love you too,” he pants as Roxas rolls his hips and alters the angle. The legs around his back squeeze. Roxas shudders.

He can feel the pressure building and warmth start to thrum through him. Instinctively he knows if he keeps their pace and lets the waves of pleasure wash over them the crescendo will be worth it.

“Do you need me to?” he asks, his eyes darting down to where Axel’s cock is rubbing against his stomach whenever he moves.

“No, no, this is… this is good.” Axel’s hands rub through his hair again as moans and gasps escape him. 

He’s as close as Roxas is, he realises, so he drops lower. The added pressure on Axel’s cock has him shaking and whispering Roxas’ name in a litany of praise.

Orgasm washes over them, Axel first - his eyes never leaving Roxas’ - then Roxas. He buries himself as deep inside Axel as he can and rides out wave after wave of pleasure; trying to maintain eye contact when all he wants is to drop down skin-to-skin.

He feels as though light is dancing across his nerves and all the way through him so he barely notices Axel’s magic clean the mess between them.

“Hey, c’mere,” Axel says and Roxas follows, dropping his full weight onto the man beneath him.

They used to be rough, hard, and fast with each other, trying to eke out as much feeling as they could from those moments. Roxas spent nights curled up in Axel’s bed under the light of a heart-shaped moon, one of them with their head on the other’s chest; not to hear the non-existent heartbeat, but to feel close and alive.

He still relishes the closeness they have; Axel’s arms holding him tight against his chest, the kisses he places along his damp hairline. The supreme contentment of being like this with him.

When Roxas has recovered enough he shifts to rests his chin on his arms folded across Axel’s chest.

“I keep expecting to see your tattoos.”

Axel rolls his eyes fondly, gathering the sheet further up to cover Roxas’ back now they’ve cooled down.

“Yeah? I can always draw them back on for a while if it will help.”

“Not unless they’re waterproof,” Roxas deadpans and Axel laughs so much they both shake with it. “I’ll get used to it. You’re still you without them.”

“I am.”

“And you really don’t want to be called Lea?”

Axel shakes his head. “If Isa and Ven want to call me that it’s fine, but I prefer Axel.” He shrugs. “I feel more like myself.”

“Hmm, you do. I agree.” Roxas’ smile is sly and despite neither of them being in to fit state to go again he rolls his hips down gently.

Axel squirms. “I wanted to ask about that.”

“You want us to compare again? We might both be a year older, Ax, but I don’t think much has changed in that department.”

“No, not really. But how are you the same - same, even down there?”

Roxas raises his eyebrows but humours him, knowing Axel has always had a tendency to ask unusual questions.

“I was scanned before being put into the computer simulation in Twilight Town to make sure I looked the same in there, I think. Either way it meant my clothes and my body underneath were recorded by the computer.

“When they put me back together they used that and also aged me to account for the time lost between those things. My memories and my heart are my own but they wanted me to come back myself without having to wait.”

“Ienzo’s pretty good.”

“He is,” Roxas agrees.

“Will they do the same for Naminé?”

Roxas nods, humming appreciatively as Axel rubs his hands up and down his back in soothing, warm motions.

“Yeah. She was scanned one way or another. It just takes a few days.”

Axel kisses him again and rolls them over so they’re both more comfortably settled on their sides. He shimmies down and rests himself on Roxas’ chest again as his boyfriend laughs and strokes his fingers through his hair until he falls asleep. 

***


End file.
